Drabble d'ombres
by Alagnia
Summary: Drabbles pour mon défi, couple aléatoire en fonction de mes envies. (et normalement du fluff)
1. Malec

_**Voici mon 6ème drabble pour mon défi!**_

 _ **Je m'attaque à l'univers Shadowhunter/The Mortal Instruments. J'adore les deux qui sont selon moi, totalement différents. Alors, même si je préfère la série pour le plus grande place de Alec et de Magnus dans l'histoire, je préfère leur couple dans les livres. Donc, je fais des mash-up des deux. Ici, le rendez-vous dont je parle est dans les Chroniques de Bane (le dernier il me semble).**_

 _ **Voilà, J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

Alec avait changé Magnus, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. N'importe lequel de ses amis pouvait le confirmer, Magnus était moins fêtard, plus calme, mais aussi et surtout, beaucoup plus heureux. Pourtant, entre eux c'était mal parti, limite impossible. Déjà, du côté du shadowhunter, un gay? Inconcevable pour l'Enclave. Ensuite, un shadowhunter avec une créature obscure ? C'était le début d'une bonne blague pour les dirigeants de l'Enclave.

Du côté de Magnus ce n'était pas mieux, un shadowhunter qui vient le trouver pour lui demander de l'aide, il avait failli dire non. Mais il avait quand même accepter de les aider par égard pour la fille de Jocelyne. Mais, quand le jeune homme était revenu pour le remercier, certaines de ses barrières se sont effondrées. Pourquoi avait-il accepter le rendez-vous que lui avait donné Alec, il se posait encore la question. Il faut dire que niveau conquête, Magnus avait quatre règles que Alec brisa. Premièrement, pas de mineurs ni de trop jeunes personnes, hors, quand il l'avait rencontré, Alec venait tout juste de fêter ses 18 ans. Deux, pas de shadowhunters, ces derniers étant bien trop sûrs d'eux, vaniteux et considérant les créatures obscures comme des sous-êtres qui étaient à leur botte. Troisième règle, ne jamais avoir une quelconque relation (même amicale) avec un Lightwood. Il avait déjà eu affaire à cette famille et jamais rien de bon n'en ressortit. Et enfin, ne jamais, au grand jamais, tomber amoureux. Alors, tomber amoureux du fils ainé de Maryse Lightwood, c'était le comble de l'ironie, comme si le destin se moquait de lui.

Aujourd'hui, Magnus avait remballé ses résolutions au placard et organisait une grande fête. il avait déjà envoyé les invitations au cercle restreint de personnes autorisées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'arranger avec Maya pour le bar et les boissons. Simon était déjà là pour le balances sons. Isabelle et Clary finissaient de décorer le loft. Voilà tout était parfait. Il allait offrir à Alec une merveilleuse fête pour son anniversaire et un beau voyage autour du monde pour finir celui qui avait été interrompu.

Quand Alec arriva accompagné de son parabatai, il fut tellement heureux que le coeur de Magnus fit un bond. Encore une chose que le jeune homme avait changé, autrefois son coeur ne se manifestait que pour le faire souffrir. Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait n'importe quoi pour une si petite chose qu'un sourire. Il repensa à leur premier rendez-vous, le rendez-vous le plus catastrophique auquel il ait été. Mais malgré ça ils s'étaient tout les deux accrochés. Et ils ne le regrettaient aucunement, comme quoi il faut toujours garder espoir même quand la cause semble perdue. Alors avec un doux sourire au lèvres, il s'approcha de l'élu de son coeur.

-Je t'aime Alexender.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles si belles du chasseur, comme pour sceller les mots proclamés.

 _ **Un review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


	2. Jace x Sébastien

_**Me revoilà pour un nouveau drabble.**_

 _ **Celui-ci est sans doute moins mignon que les précédents mais ce n'est rien.**_ _ **C'est un Jace x Sébastien. Dans la série, il n'y a aucune relation entre les deux, mais dans les livres ! N'importe qui avec un espeit tordu peut y voir quelque chose et en faire une fic. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore lu le dernier tome de la saga... Je ne veux pas finir de les lire... Après je n'aurai plus de Malec...**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

Jace x Sébastien

Jace avait développé une fascination pour Sébastien. Il était un peu comme son frère, élevé par le même père absent et cruel. Bien sûr, ce n'était que psycologique, mais il y avait un lien indéniable entre les deux.

L'un avait le sang d'un ange dans les veines et l'autre celui d'un démon supérieur. Jace trouvait Sébastien fascinant. Non, il n'était pas amoureux, il aimait Clary, mais son ''frère'' lui faisait quelque chose. Ses cheveux blancs contranstant à merveille avec ses yeux noirs. Son sourire si froid et si cruel le faisait frissoner. Sa voix qui sussurait dans sa tête le rendait fou. Bien souvent il devait se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire des choses bien peu catholiques...

Il en avait honte. Sébastien était comme son frère. Bien trop cruel, il était son ennemi. Il avait essayer d'embrasser Clary, pourtant, il avait envie de lui. Et ce plus encore depuis qu'ils étaient dans la maison de Valentin. Le savoir si proche, sentir sa présence. Il le voulait. Il avait besoin de lui.

Un jour le démon rentra avec deux jeunes femmes pendues à ses lèvres et Jace se surpris à vouloir les tuer pour prendre leur place. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il avait bien besoin de sommeil. Alors il alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Le lendemain il fut réveillé par les cris que poussaient les filles à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis Jace entendit les gémissements de Sébastien. Ça le fit frissoner. Il sentit son corps réagir aux sons que produisaient son ''frère''. Qu'il rêvait de pouvoir le rejoindre. Ne pouvant que se contenter lui même, il se donna plaisir. Et dans son apogée, il murmura le nom du démon au cheveux blancs. La honte s'empara de lui. Mais de toute façon, l'autre ne pouvait avoir entendu. Alors il alla prendre une douche pour effacer toutes traces possible avant de descendre pour manger. Il devait faire son possible pour ne pas rougir rien qu'en le regardant. Mais il réussit à le faire et ils reprirent leurs habitudes.

Une semaine plus tard, Jace fut réveillé par le son de la porte de sa chambre. Il tomba sur Sébastien, son sourire froid sur les lèvres, qui le regardait.

-Tu sais Jace je t'ai entendu l'autre jour. J'ai entendu quel nom tu as prononcé. Alors, tu fantasme sur moi, moi que tu appelle ton frère. Serais-tu incestieux ?

Sébastien se rapprocha de Jace avec l'allure d'un fauve voulant dévorer sa proie. Mais malgré ça, Jace n'avait pas peur, il sentait tout son corps réagir en imaginant la suite. Sébastien arriva au niveau de Jace et attrapa avec force la mâchoire de celui-ci pour le forcer à relever le visage vers lui. Il agrandit son sourire avant d'appuyer sur les joues de Jace pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Alors il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte et ne lâcha pas son visage. Malgré son visage rendu douloureux par la forte poigne, Jace ne ressentait que du désir. Le démon sembla s'en rendre compte car il ricanna avant de forcer Jace à s'allonger.

Deux jours plus tard, Sébastien rentra avec deux filles pendues à ses lèvres. Jace rêvait de prendre leur place. Alors, tout scrupules ayant quitté son coeur, il sortit son poignard et trancha la gorge des jeunes terrestres. Sébastien lui attrapa le poignet pour l'obliger à lâcher son arme avant de s'en saisir. Il laissa ses lèvres et sa langue nettoyer le sang. Ce geste rendit Jace fou. Alors cédant à sa folie et oubliant tout principes, il se jetta sur ces lèvres rouges.

 _ **Voilà, un drabble moins mignon que les autres, mais je voulais vous éviter les caries et le diabète. Je ne voudrais pas ruiner votre santé avec une overdose de fluff.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.**_

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


	3. Clizzy

_**Voilà, un drabble assez simple et fluffy. Rien a dire de plus.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Elles avaient décidé de faire les boutiques pour passer le temps. Normalement Magnus aurait dû les accompagnées, mais il avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Donc, elles étaient toutes les deux là pour profiter du beau temps et pour faire chauffer la carte-bleue de l'Institut. Boutique après boutiques, leurs ras se chargèrent de sac de toutes les couleurs. Une nouvelle robe pour Izzy dans ce petit coin là, une paire de chaussure pour Clary de ce côté là.

Après deux heures d'intenses shopping, elles décidèrent de s'arrêter prendre un verre. Un café pour Clary et un milkshake pour Izzy. Elles s'échangeaient les boissons pour équilibrer, le milk-shake pour le côté doux et sucré, le café pour les réchauffer et leur donner de l'énergie. Comme dans la vie de tous les jours, Izzy avait besoin de Clary pour la calmer, pour l'adoucir et Clary avait besoin d'Izzy pour apprendre à être plus forte. Ces boissons les représentaient bien. Tout comme le dessert qu'elle partageait, une tarte citron meringuée. Le côté piquant et amer du citron adouci par la meringue. Mais sans le citron le dessert serait bien trop lourd et sucré. Alors, comme la tarte elles avaient décidées de se marier. Izzy venait de trouver sa robe en cette merveilleuse journée de novembre, alors que Clary avait ses chaussures.

Elles savaient aussi que si Magnus avait décommander la journée shopping c'était pour aller visiter la salle et réserver leur voyage de noce. il ne manquait plus que les alliances. C'est à ce moment là que le duo passa devant une bijouterie, dedans deux bagues jumelles. L'or et l'argent entremêlés, la noblesse de l'or contrebalancée par l'éclat de l'argent. C'est bon, ils ne restait plu qu'à attendre le jour J.

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


End file.
